Por você
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: E Sirius pensou que Remus nunca desconfiara de todos aqueles olhares e toques. Quem ele pensava que era o lobo, afinal? Slash SiriusRemus


**Título:** **Por você**

**Beta:** Amy Lupin  
**Classificação:** Slash  
**Shipper:** Sirius e Remus  
**Resumo:** E Sirius pensou que Remus nunca desconfiara de todos aqueles olhares e toques. Quem ele pensava que era o lobo, afinal?

**Comentários:** Meu primeiro fic de Harry Potter, por tanto estou apavorada. A idéia surgiu de repente, graças ao falatório constante daminha querida **Celly**, insistindo dizer que Sirius e Remus eram fofos. Eu acreditei, e isso aqui é a prova. Por esse motivo o fic é, completamente, dedicadoà ela, que é minha amiga, Kanon, Draco, Sirius, Trowa... é, ela é meu seme (hauhauahauahauhauahauhauahau). Te adoro, viu, fofa? Espero escrever muitos fics dedicados a você. Vc merece!**

* * *

**

**Por você.**

-Sabe, Sirius, um dia esse vício vai, realmente, te colocar em sérios problemas.

Me virei pra encarar o dono da voz e sorri, como um filhote de cachorro feliz.

Não que filhotes de cachorros sorriam, quer dizer, eu, pelo menos, nunca havia visto um sorrindo, e levemos em consideração que entendia muito de cachorros e...

-É sério, Padfoot. - Ele se sentou ao meu lado, com as costas no tronco da árvore. - Isso faz tanto mal... - Tirou o cigarro da minha mão e com um aceno da varinha o fez desaparecer.

-Moony! - Falei, indignado.

Os pulmões eram meus, correto? E se eu quisesse destruí-los com aquela coisa trouxa o que, exatamente, Remus tinha a ver com aquilo?

Não é como se ele fosse minha mãe ou o maior defensor dos bons costumes.

-Por favor, Sirius, eu me preocupo com você.

Oh! Merda!

Ok! Moony podia, absolutamente, tudo quando dava aquele sorrisinho e falava naquele tom que lhe fazia até sair com as cuecas por cima das calças se ele pedisse.

Não que Remus _fosse_ pedir isso, é claro.

Estamos falando do lobisomem mais doce que já se teve notícia em todo o mundo mágico.

Ele conhecia muito bem aquele poder que tinha, especialmente, sobre mim e sabia como usá-lo. Sim... esqueça a história que Moony era inocente.

Nunca mesmo.

Ele sempre tinha as melhores armas e sabia muito bem como usá-las.

-Não seja implicante. - Falei lhe dando um de meus melhores sorrisos.

Aquele que garante nove broncas entre dez.

-Hoje não, Sirius... hoje não tenho ânimo pra discutir os males que esse vício faz e... - Ele parou, soltando um longo suspiro.

Me endireitei, meus dedos tirando as mechas claras que cobriam seus olhos dourados.

-Você está bem? - Perguntei, genuinamente, preocupado. - Eu sei que você voltou da Casa dos Gritos ontem e que estava na enfermaria, mas eu estava em detenção e só saí ainda agora e...

-Estou bem, Padfoot. - Afirmou, me dando um mínimo sorriso. - Madame Pomfrey cuidou bem de mim. - Mostrou-me os pulsos. - Vê? Quase não há marcas, eu só estou um pouco cansado.

Assenti, vendo-o fechar os olhos e suspirar, mais uma vez.

Como doía vê-lo daquela forma, tão cansado, tão destruído, tão... frágil. Tudo que queria era pegá-lo nos braços e transferir tudo de ruim que ele estivesse sentindo para mim.

Ainda não disse que era, completamente, apaixonado por Remus Lupin?

Não?

Pois bem.

Desgraça pouca nunca é o suficiente para um Black, certo? Não bastasse ser desprezado pela minha família, sempre pegar detenções em aulas de poções (hey! Não ponham a culpa em mim!), ainda era apaixonado por meu melhor amigo que, com certeza, não me via como nada além de um ótimo amigo.

-E o que está fazendo aqui fora? - Perguntei, tentando me livrar daqueles pensamentos. - Não deveria estar na cama? Hoje é sábado...

-Queria te ver. - Por um momento pensei que suas bochechas estavam coradas. - James me disse que estava aqui.

-E por que queria me ver, Moony? - Provoquei, tocando a ponta de seu nariz.

-Para lhe dar um sermão e pedir para parar de fumar? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Por um momento pensei que queria me contar de seu amor por mim e me beijar, apaixonadamente. - Dei de ombros, mordendo os lábios.

-Oh... esse foi o segundo motivo.

Virei, rapidamente, e o encarei, perplexo.

As brincadeiras entre nós eram mais liberais que entre Peter ou James, mas aquilo não era... um pouquinho demais?

Aparentemente, não.

Lembro-me de não ter visto mais nada.

Só senti os lábios suaves contra os meus, e os braços magros a minha volta.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

Foi, exatamente, dessa forma que Lupin e eu nos tornamos namorados, amantes (ops, isso não!), companheiros... essas coisas.

Blah... besteira.

Aquela cena não acabou, exatamente, assim.

Ok. Eu conto a verdade, embora a fantasia seja imensamente melhor.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

-Por um momento pensei que queria me contar de seu amor por mim e me beijar, apaixonadamente. - Dei de ombros, mordendo os lábios.

-Não seja tolo, Padfoot. - Ele me sorriu, bagunçando meus cabelos. - Eu queria ver como você estava.

-Moony, não importa como eu estou. - Falei, segurando suas mãos entre as minhas. - Mas como você está. - Vi seus olhos brilharem, felizes. - E eu acho que nós deveríamos entrar nesse momento para que eu possa te colocar na cama, certo?

-Não posso pensar em nada melhor que isso. - Afirmou, bocejando e se levantando.

Sorri, daquela forma que só sorria pra ele.

Tudo bem que meu sorriso foi um _pouquinho_ malicioso, mas duvido que ele tenha percebido o _porquê_.

Ah! Pelo amor de Merlin! Ele tinha a maldita mania de soltar aquelas frases de duplo sentido que me deixavam, literalmente, à beira de um ataque.

Um _ataque sexual_ direcionado a ele.

Me levantei também, tirando as folhas das minhas vestes, ainda pensando se atacá-lo e prendê-lo debaixo do meu corpo seria uma boa coisa.

Moony se espreguiçou e, ao erguer os braços, seu suéter se levantou, mostrando boa parte de seu abdômen.

Oh... atacá-lo seria _muito_ bom.

Para mim, não pra ele.

Quer dizer, não sabia, exatamente.

Remus me enviava sinais tão opostos que me deixava meio pirado. Algumas vezes ele parecia prestes a me beijar ou dizer algo comprometedor, e em outras... era apenas o pequeno e discreto Moony, tão dócil com todos, que não me fazia sentir especial.

Suspirei, ajeitando meus cabelos e ouvi sua risada discreta.

-Eu entendo que você queira contrariar a Sra Black, mas seus cabelos estão horríveis, Sirius. - Ergui uma sobrancelha, incomodado.

Oh... então ele reparava nesse tipo de coisas?

Ou então eu só estava me iludindo que Remus reparava em mim, entre todas as pessoas.

James estava certo quando dizia que eu era um babaca convencido.

-Só estão um pouco longos. - Comentei pegando uma mecha e colocando na altura dos olhos.

-Sirius, os fios estão no meio das suas costas. - Atestou, pegando a mecha da minha mão. - E embolados. Como ficaram assim, Padfoot? - Indagou, desconfiado. - Parece que tem dias que não os penteia.

Ouch.

Ele me pegou.

Mas como eu dizer que quando ele estava naquela outra forma pouco me importava minha aparência? Que só o que pensei nos últimos dias foi como detestava meu professor por me colocar em detenção, me privando de ficar perto do Moony?

Melhor era não seguir por esse caminho.

-Eu estive ocupado esses últimos dias e... - Pisquei um olho, decidindo não mentir. - Eu estive preocupado porque estava longe de você, sabe? As notícias que o James me dava não eram o suficiente, eu queria estar lá com você.

-Você teve detenções e se todos vocês sumissem, iriam desconfiar. Você sabe como os professores estão esses meses. - Me sorriu, puxando a mecha que estava entre os dedos. - Bem, vamos cortá-los, certo?

-Do modo trouxa, certo? - Sorri, meio maníaco, imaginando os dedos dele em minha nuca.

-Se você prefere. - Deu de ombros. - Mas sou melhor com a varinha do que com a tesoura, você sabe.

"_Bom com a varinha"_, pensei, dessa vez, completamente, maníaco.

-Sirius esse sou sorriso malicioso me assusta, sabia? Se não te conhecesse diria pra você parar de pensar na minha varinha. - Piscou, maroto. - Bem...e como te conheço... pare de pensar na minha varinha, certo?

Eu corei.

_Realmente_, corei.

Ele tinha certos surtos, às vezes, que me lembravam que _ele_ era o lobo. Eu era apenas um cachorro.

E que tinha que ter cuidado para não deixar _tão_ clara as minhas intenções, já que a última coisa que queria era perder sua amizade.

Eu era um louco, mas nem tanto. Antes tê-lo como amigo, do que não tê-lo. Não era tão insensato assim.

Meu amor era verdadeiro, embora parecesse meio maníaco.

Ok. Era meio maníaco, mas levando em consideração que eu era um Black, na Grifinória, meio canino e que Lupin era... um lobisomem... nada poderia ser _muito_ normal, correto?

-Você gosta de me ver corar. - Atestei, resmungando.

-Oh, sim, Padfoot, você fica adorável. - Olhei em seus olhos que brilhavam... tão vivos.

Me apaixonei mais uma vez. A décima segunda naquela semana, se não estivesse enganado.

Remus me sorriu, doce como sempre e eu retribuí, feliz por poder passar algum tempo sozinho com ele.

Tudo bem que eu adorava estar com James e Peter, mas com Remus era diferente e não era só porque eu estava apaixonado por ele.

Lupin era calmo e doce, apesar de todos os seus problemas. Com ele eu não precisava rir ou exagerar... com Remus eu podia apenas olhar e... sentir.

Eu era um bobo apaixonado.

Caminhamos juntos até o castelo. Eu sorrindo como um tolo, quando nossos braços se esbarravam e Remus... não tinha como saber como ele se sentia, mas gostava de pensar que aquele rubor adorável em suas bochechas pálidas era por minha causa.

Um cão podia sonhar, certo?

-Tem certeza que não prefere que eu use a varinha, Sirius? - Já no nosso dormitório, sentei na cama de Lupin e neguei com a cabeça, feliz.

-Oh... não. - Ergui uma sobrancelha, vendo-o remexer em seu malão. - Na verdade, acho melhor que você descanse antes de dar jeito nisso aqui. - Falei, apontando pro emaranhado de fios negros que desciam por meus ombros.

-Tudo bem, Sirius, vai ser bem...

-Remus. - Adverti, usando meu melhor tom "eu sou um cachorro e vou rosnar se você não me obedecer".

Não perguntem sobre esse nome estranho, foi Lupin quem o deu e eu ficava feliz em usá-lo.

-Ok, Padfoot. - Não era adorável quando me chama pelo meu apelido canino? - Mais tarde damos um jeito nisso.

Tirou o suéter, ficando apenas com uma camisa de mangas compridas e, nem se importando comigo, que estava sentado na beira da cama, se enfiou sob as cobertas.

-Confortável? - Perguntei, ajeitando as cobertas sobre seu corpo.

-Poderia dormir por horas. - Murmurou, bocejando. - Mas há tantos deveres... tenho que terminar o trabalho de Poções, recuperar esses dias de aulas, e...

-Descansar. - Sorri, passando a mão por seus cabelos. - Você sempre consegue, Moony. - Afirmei. - Dessa vez se dê mais algum tempo, ok?

-Ok, Padfoot. - Seus olhos se fecharam e ele suspirou de contentamento.

A visão foi tão adorável que me inclinei, pronto para deixar um beijo em sua testa, mas ele se mexeu e nossos lábios se encontraram.

Seus braços me envolveram e eu me senti no céu, me acomodando ao seu lado e o abraçando apertado.

Foi assim que tudo aconteceu.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

Ta! Não foi bem assim, mas dessa vez passou bem perto! Talvez nem tão perto assim, mas foi um começo!

Um dia eu deveria aprender a me controlar e ser menos ansioso.

Não que isso fosse possível, obviamente.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

-Ok, Padfoot. - Seus olhos se fecharam e ele suspirou de contentamento.

-Descanse, Remus. - Sussurrei, docemente, me inclinando e beijando sua testa.

Oh... aquilo era novo.

Pular em cima dele em um dos sofás, deixar James pelado no salão comunal ou deixar Peter sem toalha no banheiro eram coisas normais, mas... beijar a testa de Remus... não! Isso era novo... novo e bom.

Eu era apaixonado por ele há anos. Uns dois ou três, talvez mais, e estava cansado daquele joguinho, cansado de querer tocá-lo e ficar com medo.

Beijos eram normais entre amigos e se não fossem a partir daquele momento teriam que ser.

Mesmo que Remus me empurrasse da cama, me azarasse e...

-Seus lábios são quentes. - Murmurou e eu arregalei os olhos.

Será que eu havia ouvido direito ou havia contraído alguma doença canina que afetava minha audição?

Se eu estivesse certo daquelas palavras e daquele sorrisinho nos lábios de Remus, ele estava gostando daquilo? Ele sabia dos meus sentimentos? Ele correspondia esses sentimentos? Nós éramos tão idiotas que não percebíamos que...

-Sirius?

-Hum? - Perguntei, meio catatônico.

-Pare de me olhar desse jeito só porque eu disse que seus lábios são quentes? - Atentei para o fato de que ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados. - Posso sentir seu olhar queimando meu rosto, não é uma situação muito cômoda.

-Des... desculpa. - Murmurei, subitamente, me sentindo como um filhote de cachorro que foi pego fazendo algo errado. - Eu não quis...

-Não? - Indagou, seus maravilhosos olhos claros se abrindo. - Então não sei mais o que você quer, Padfoot.

Ok. Era oficial: eu era um Black, tremendamente, estúpido, porque estava perdido naquilo tudo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Moony?

Droga! Minha voz soou tremida.

-Nada demais. Eu só pensei que você quisesse que eu gostasse do carinho com o qual você me trata. - Deu de ombros, se virando de lado, me dando as costas.

Eu juro que vi um sorrisinho dissimulado em seus lábios, mas não pude ter certeza.

-Moony. - Chamei, mansamente, meu coração disparado. - Você gosta? Não acha ruim? - Perguntei, roçando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Ele virou o rosto, sorrindo de forma tão doce que me senti desmanchar.

-Não acho ruim não, Padfoot. - Afirmou, pegando minha mão e colocando sobre sua bochecha. - Eu amo tudo que você faz por mim.

-Oh... - Foi só o que eu disse, vendo-o se virar, novamente, e dormir, quase imediatamente.

Nunca foi necessário comentar que minhas pernas tornaram-se inúteis e que quando James e Peter entraram no dormitório, tempos depois, encontraram um Moony adormecido e um enorme cão negro aos pés da cama, sorrindo.

Sim... cães sorriem.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

Não foi daquela vez que nós nos acertamos.

Pensando bem não foi muito depois daquilo, por isso vi aquele episódio como um começo. Afinal eu não podia agarrá-lo de uma hora pra outra.

Nossa amizade vinha de muitos anos, era preciso ter certeza para dar um passo tão grande.

Não que fosse _tão_ convencido a ponto de ter a certeza de que Remus me queria, mas pelo menos podia pensar que ele aceitava bem o que eu oferecia e que, obviamente, ele sabia dos meus sentimentos.

Era impossível ele não saber, visto que Remus era inteligente, esperto e... um lobo. Levando em consideração de que nunca tinha visto um lobo ser passado pra trás...

Até Peter percebeu! Como meu Moony não saberia?

Por isso, um tempo depois daquela cena (precisamente, cinco semanas e treze dias), decidi que era hora de acabar com aquele jogo e... atacar o Remus.

Embora não tivesse uma idéia muito clara de como iria abordá-lo.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

Remus estava sentado na biblioteca, seus olhos claros percorrendo, furiosamente, algum livro chato e grosso o suficiente para mantê-lo absorto por muitas horas.

Ele estava tão lindo! Tão, maravilhosamente lindo que quis pular em cima dele e...

Bem, Madame Pince não gostaria muito do que eu tinha me mente, então o melhor era manter minhas mãos e lábios onde a minha sanidade e medo daquela mulher horrorosa alcançassem.

Não que eu pudesse confiar na minha sanidade, especialmente, quando se tratava daquele lobo, mas...

-Remus? - Me sentei ao seu lado, _bem_ perto.

-Padfoot! - Exclamou, se virando e sorrindo pra mim. - O que faz aqui? - Perguntou, em tom baixo.

-James está correndo atrás da Lily e Peter está tentando terminar uma lição. - Dei de ombros, sorrindo. - Que coisa chata você está lendo?

-Algo para me distrair. - Murmurou, fechando o livro, sem barulho algum. - Mas quer dizer que sou sua última opção, Sirius? - Seu tom pareceu ofendido e eu senti minha garganta fechar.

-Não, Moony! - Afirmei, um pouco alto demais, ganhando um olhar mortal de Madame Pince. - Eu queria te contar uma coisa. - Me orgulhei por não ter gaguejado. - Uma coisa que quero te contar há muito tempo.

-Pode falar, Padfoot. - Sussurrou, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e apoiando a cabeça sobre eles, virando os olhos dourados direto para mim.

Eu tentei respirar direito. Na verdade, eu tentei me lembrar de como se respirava, mas não consegui fazer um bom trabalho. O ar entrava devagar demais e saía muito rápido.

Merlin! Remus estava... sexy com aquela rosto tão exposto e eu...queria beijá-lo, pegá-lo no colo, levá-lo para o quarto e...

-Sirius? - Pisquei, voltando para a realidade. - Você prefere que a gente vá pra outro lugar?

A idéia de sair dali me apavorava. Na verdade, eu estava bem apavorado, sentindo minha coragem grifinória sair voando ou correndo, o que fosse mais rápido.

-Não. - Sorri, nervoso. - Aqui está ótimo.

Óbvio que não estava.

Eu não queria dizer para o garoto mais maravilhoso que já se tivera notícia, que estava apaixonado por ele, numa maldita biblioteca, mas...

Ou eu falava naquele minuto ou teria que mudar de casa, porque minha coragem não voltaria nunca mais.

-Pois diga! - Suspirei, ficando na mesma posição que ele, encarando-o.

Ele era tão, absurdamente, lindo que às vezes eu me assustava. O que um rapaz tão inteligente, meigo, doce - eu estava babando demais - enfim, o que ele iria querer comigo?

Eu era um Black, encrenqueiro, razoavelmente inteligente, convencido...

Não sei como me deplorar ajudava a recuperar minha coragem. _Realmente_ não fazia idéia, mas era meio incontrolável.

-Moony, você sabe que eu sempre te quis muito bem, não sabe? - Ele assentiu. - Sempre quis te proteger, apesar do episódio do Snape. - Senti meu peito de apertar. - Você me perdoa mesmo por aquilo? De verdade? Só em pensar que você pode não me perdoar, eu sinto...

-Está tudo bem, Sirius. - Ele afirmou, sempre sussurrando. - Snape não me odeia mais do que odiava. - Pisquei, tentando afastar a queimação em meus olhos. - Eu te perdôo, certo? Pode continuar.

Ele estava ansioso ou era pura impressão minha?

-Apesar dessa burrada que eu fiz, Moony, eu queria te confessar algo, mas não queria que nossa amizade sofresse e...

-O que estão fazendo? - Eu e Remus nos erguemos no mesmo instante quando percebemos que três garotos da Sonserina estavam ali.

Nos entreolhamos como se tivéssemos sido interrompidos quando estávamos fazendo algo errado.

Moony me sorriu e eu derreti.

De novo.

-Não creio que isso lhes diga respeito. - Lupin rebateu, calmamente.

Madame Pince se levantou, mas não veio até nós, já que não estávamos gritando, estávamos apenas sussurrando, embora minha vontade fosse matar os três por me interromperem.

Já podia ver minha coragem dando tchauzinho, lá da janela.

-Para mim parecem um casal de namorados. - Encarei o sonserino, dando um risinho debochado.

Talvez nós pudéssemos ser se aquele bando de imprestáveis não tivesse me interrompido.

-Deixem-os pra lá! - Um deles exclamou, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de me empurrar.

E foi um gesto muito feliz, confesso.

E claro que o fato de eu ter caído sobre Remus, que caiu de costas graças a meu peso, foi um ato deliberado de minha parte.

_Muito_ deliberado, diga-se de passagem.

Afinal um Black, como eu, percebe uma oportunidade quando ela é esfregada no nariz, tão descaradamente.

A coragem não havia sido tão esperta de fugir, afinal.

Vi, com o canto dos olhos os sonserinos irem embora, debochando de nós.

Mas eu não me importei.

De verdade.

Por não me importar que me ajeitei sobre Remus, ficando de gatinhas sobre ele, nunca deixando de encarar seus olhos.

Juro que nem Madame Pince ao nosso lado, batendo o salto do sapato no chão frio me abalou. Minha mente só conseguiu registrar que Moony estava bem perto, com um sorriso doce nos lábios, as mãos em meus braços... e a vida era perfeita.

-Você dizia... - A voz dele soou tão... necessitada que eu me inclinei e pousei meus lábios sobre os seus.

E o mundo parou.

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo a respiração quente em meus lábios e decidi beijá-lo.

Um beijo de verdade.

Me inclinei um pouco, sustentando meu peso com um braço só, deixando o outro livre para que meus dedos pudessem roçar em seu rosto.

-Eu quis tanto isso... - Murmurei, passando a língua em seus lábios, timidamente.

-Você demorou tanto, Padfoot, que pensei que nunca faria isso. - Arregalei meus olhos, mas logo os fechei, novamente.

Era Remus que estava _me_ beijando.

Sua língua macia roçou em meus lábios e eu perdi as forças, deixando meu peso cair sobre ele, me sentando sobre suas coxas, envolvendo seu rosto com minhas mãos.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e nossas línguas se conheceram por breves instantes.

Merlin! O mundo era perfeito.

Senti vontade de abraçá-lo, de apertá-lo, de fundir meu corpo com o dele e nunca mais deixá-lo partir, mas...

-Os senhores já acabaram? - A voz de Madame Pince me assustou e afastei meus lábios dos de Remus, sentindo-o arfar.

Merda!

-Remus? - Chamei, incerto, me afastando.

Ele apenas... sorriu.

E só por isso eu pouco me importei com os olhares das pessoas na biblioteca, com os cochichos e com a certeza de que, no dia seguinte, toda a escola saberia de nós dois.

Quem se importa com o resto do mundo quando se tem a pessoa amada lhe olhando, de forma carinhosa?

Que Hogwarts se explodisse!

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

Mais tarde no dormitório, longe dos comentários maldosos e dos olhares de Peter e James, graças a alguns feitiços de privacidade que Remus havia, sabiamente, aprendido, estávamos deitados em minha cama, abraçados.

Óbvio que já havia beijado Moony o suficiente para decorar seus lábios, sua língua e seu gosto, mas era bom relembrar de dois em dois minutos.

Tinha algum bichinho em meu peito pulando como um lunático e dançando também.

Me senti menos maníaco vendo Remus ali, com a camisa para fora da calça, sem as vestes e suéter.

-Padfoot?

-Hum? - Rocei os lábios por seu pescoço, abraçando-o mais forte.

-Eu pensei que você nunca tomaria uma atitude. - Ergui uma sobrancelha, me apoiando no cotovelo, encarando-o.

-Como você pode ser tão cruel? - Indaguei, magoado. - Se você sabia porque esperou tanto tempo? Sabe como eu sofri?

Virei de costas para ele, resolvido a fazer todo o drama que não havia feito antes porque estava ocupado, beijando-o.

Remus me abraçou por trás, roçando o nariz em minha nuca.

-Eu sou um lobo, Padfoot, óbvio que eu já havia notado seus olhares, mas nunca iria perder o gostinho de te ter se declarando para mim. - Afirmou, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. - Qual seria a graça se eu lhe dissesse que sabia porque você me tocava tanto? Por que se preocupava tanto comigo? O que eu ganharia abrindo o jogo logo?

-Minha eterna gratidão e o fato de não precisar ter passado por aquela cena na biblioteca? - Perguntei, ainda tentando soar magoado.

Hey! Não era legal ser usado assim! Remus sabia dos meus sentimentos, me amava também e mesmo assim ficou me torturando por semanas! Anos, quem sabe!

Ele merecia um bom castigo! Eu iria...

-Padfoot?

Abraçá-lo e beijá-lo até não ter mais forças.

-Você joga sujo. - Afirmei, me virando e abraçando-o apertado.

-Eu sei. - Ele riu, beijando meu peito. - Eu só queria ter certeza, Sirius. Nos primeiros anos eu pensei que fosse apenas amizade por você me tratar com tanto carinho, sem se importar com a minha condição. Mas as coisas começaram a ficar mais fortes, até que você... fez aquilo com o Snape e eu me decepcionei, mas então você começou a agir de forma tão doce que eu... me apaixonei de verdade.

-Podíamos estar juntos há tanto tempo... - Suspirei, mas não desanimei. - Precisamos recuperar todo esse tempo, certo? - Ele afirmou. - E apesar de você ter sido um lobo muito, muito mau, acho que ainda posso te encher de beijos.

-Oh... isso seria muito bom. - Ele sorriu e eu derreti.

Ele era um bom manipulador.

O beijei, abracei e acariciei como se fossem nossos últimos dias. E também tinha que aproveitar antes que a escola toda resolvesse bater na porta do nosso dormitório para perguntar se era verdade que estávamos juntos.

Teria que agradecer James por manter todos longe.

Aquilo seria difícil. Especialmente a parte de convencer as garotas e garotos que Remus era meu. E _somente_ meu.

-Sirius quanto aos próximos dias, eu não sei se você reparou, mas a lua cheia... - O calei com um beijo carinhoso, sorrindo em seguida para ele.

-É uma boa forma de escapar de toda a escola. - Afirmei, brincalhão.

Ele sorriu, mas pena que seu sorriso não se estendeu até seus olhos.

-Eu não quero que você vá, Padfoot. - Arregalei os olhos. - Não quero que me veja daquela forma e...

-Ah, cala a boca, Moony! - Explodi, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. - Eu já estive lá várias vezes e não me importo! Faz parte de você e eu amo... - Beijei a ponta de seu nariz. - Cada pedacinho seu, certo?

Seus olhos encheram-se d'água, mas ele não chorou, apenas afundou o rosto em meu peito e sufocou um soluço.

Ficamos assim até sermos incomodado por James que não entendia o significado da palavra "privacidade" muito bem.

Ele riu alto e cutucou a cortina fechada.

Resmunguei, de mau humor e pedi para Moony desfazer os feitiços.

-Vejo que vocês estão bem. - Piscou um olho para Remus, que piscou de volta. - Mas trouxe algo para comerem, porque, pelo jeito, nada de sair do dormitório hoje, né?

-Nem pensar! - Afirmei, me sentando na cama, ajudando Moony a fazer o mesmo, colocando a badeja entre nós.

-Bom, toda a escola já sabe, ok? Peter ter se engasgado quando eu afirmei o que todo mundo estava dizendo era verdade, e quase ter ido parar na enfermaria, ajudou a espalhar a história.

Remus gargalhou e eu me senti flutuar com aquele som.

Não queria pensar que na noite seguinte meu Moony não seria... aquela pessoa alegre que me sorria, de forma feliz.

Mas, quem se importava?

Tínhamos uma vida inteira pela frente.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

-Moony, se um dia todos duvidassem de mim, você também duvidaria?

-Claro que não, Padfoot. - Afirmou, sorrindo e me beijando. - Depois de tanto tempo juntos você ainda faz essas perguntas bestas?

-Sempre vai acreditar em mim? - Perguntei, divertido.

-Sei que não mentiria para mim. - Sorriu e foi minha vez de beijá-lo e puxá-lo para a cama, aproveitando que estávamos sozinhos no dormitório.

-Nunca, Moony.

Eu o toquei, ele me tocou e nós fizemos amor.

E a vida era linda.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

-Moony, por favor... - Implorei, tremendo.

-Eu não sei como você pôde, Sirius... eles eram nossos amigos, eles...

-Meu amor, por favor, você me disse, uma vez que sempre acreditaria em mim, eu nunca faria isso, eu nunca...

-Eu nunca pensei... eu acreditei... seu próprio afilhado... - Seus olhos claros estavam escurecidos de tristeza e eu quis morrer para provar que falava a verdade.

-Eu os amava, Moony, como amo você, eu jamais faria isso... por favor, eu imploro! Não me importo de ser mandado para Azkaban se você acreditar em mim, eu posso pagar por um crime que não cometi, mas não posso viver com a idéia de que você não acreditou em mim... Moony, por favor, por tudo que tivemos...

-Espero que Azkaban lhe dê tudo que merece, Black, porque você não negou suas raízes. - Eu gritei, chorei, implorei, mas Remus apenas me olhava, imensamente, triste.- Eu te amava... eu te amo, mas...

Tentei me lançar sobre ele, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e tentar fazê-lo entender que jamais trairia meus amigos, jamais o trairia, mas... ele me repeliu e eu me senti ruir com o olhar que ele me lançou.

-Eu te amo, Moony. - Afirmei, sufocando os soluços. - Um dia eu vou lhe provar que estou dizendo a verdade.

Ele apenas me olhou, lágrimas escorrendo por eu rosto e eu senti cada pedacinho da minha vida ser tirada de mim.

A porta se abriu e Dumbledore apareceu, parecendo mais velho do que era.

-Sinto muito, Sr. Lupin, seu tempo acabou, foi só o que consegui.

Remus o olhou, agradecido e me lançou um último olhar.

-Eu quero que saiba que jamais lhe perdoarei, Sirius. Jamais. - As lágrimas ainda manchavam suas bochechas, mas ele se manteve firme.

Aquele era meu Moony... sempre tão corajoso...

Em um último movimento desesperado, me lancei contra ele, abraçando suas costas, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos.

-Eu te amo, Moony... eu te amo.

Ele não olhou para trás e saiu com Dumbledore.

Eu fiquei em Azkaban por mais treze anos e cada vez que tinha que me transformar em um cachorro, me lembrava das noites na Casa dos Gritos.

Me lembrava de Remus.

E me desesperava.

Por treze anos tudo que eu pensava era em ter o seu perdão, mas para isso precisava fugir daquele lugar e achar o verdadeiro traidor. Todo aquele tempo só conseguia pensar em Moony.

Por treze anos eu planejei uma fuga.

Até que consegui.

**SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR SxR**

Eu o encontrei, nós nos abraçamos e ele acreditou em mim.

Nada além disso importava.

Eu fugi e recebi várias cartas suas, onde pude sentir toda a sua dor e comprovar que ele ainda me amava.

Por isso eu podia esperar.

Por isso eu esperei até que a sede da Ordem fosse em minha casa, por isso esperei por ele, parado no corredor, para não perder um minuto antes de abraçá-lo.

Ele entrou, parecendo inseguro, mas eu apenas me joguei sobre ele, ignorando os berros histéricos do quadro amaldiçoado da minha mãe.

Era Remus ali... era ele! Correspondendo meu abraço, buscando meus lábios com tanto urgência que pensei que fôssemos sufocar!

-Remus... - Sussurrei, quando nossas bocas se separaram. - Eu senti... eu quero...

-Eu também... eu preciso, Padfoot... - Derreti com o apelido. - Agora.

Entendi a urgência e levei para meu quarto a despeito dos olhares dos membros da Ordem que estavam ali.

Vi Snape ficar vermelho de raiva, Molly de vergonha e Dumbledore sorrir, piscando.

Que todos eles fossem pro inferno.

Tranquei a porta e imprensei Moony contra ela, abraçando-o, tocando-o, dizendo o quanto o amava, até que percebi o que estávamos fazendo.

Me afastei, delicadamente, respondendo com um sorriso seu olhar indagador.

-Vamos com calma, Moony. - Pedi, docemente, puxando-o para a cama antiga, abraçando-o apertado, como fazia quando estava em Hogwarts.

E passamos a noite assim, abraçados, tão juntos quanto possível.

Houve tempo para desculpas e palavras depois. Houve tempo para fazermos sexo e amor. Para nos abraçarmos e sorrirmos. Para beijos e carinhos.

Mas não foi tempo suficiente.

Antes que percebesse estava no Ministério, lutando contra minha odiosa prima, disposto a tudo para dar a Harry a chance que James não teve.

Mas não consegui.

Só queria ter podido ver meu Moony antes de ir para aquela escuridão sem tempo.

Apenas me sentia flutuar, meu corpo parecendo morto e minha mente parecendo independente, mas presa a algo.

Não podia me mover, mas não faria diferença porque não sentia meu corpo, nem mesmo meus lábios.

Nem podia pronunciar o nome de Moony, implorando para que viesse me buscar.

Talvez eu estivesse morto.

Nunca ensinaram nada parecido com aquilo em Hogwarts. Não sabia o que era aquele véu, aquele buraco ou que quer que seja.

Mas eu não me importava, só queria poder ver meu Moony de novo, dizer-lhe mais uma vez, que nada foi mais perfeito do que tê-lo sob meu corpo, novamente, e ouvir seus gemidos e sussurros doces.

Só queria mais uma chance para ver meu afilhado e dizer que o amava também.

Mas não havia sequer uma luz, nem força, nem gravidade, nem magia naquele negror todo...

Não saberia precisar se fiquei anos, dias ou semanas preso àquele lugar, sentindo minhas forças serem drenadas e minha mente se apagar cada vez mais, até que a única coisa coerente que cortava minha consciência era a imagem de Remus, sorrindo pra mim.

Conseguia me lembrar de, de repente, ver uma luz, sentir algo me puxando e então senti meu corpo, mas não abri meus olhos.

Não até sentir um toque quente e familiar nos meus lábios.

Abri meus olhos, vi aqueles olhos dourados e suspirei, contente.

Realidade ou meu último desejo atendido... não sei dizer. Apenas poderia afirmar que a sensação de felicidade era genuína.

Vivo ou morto, não importava onde estivesse, se Moony estivesse ali, mesmo em sonhos, eu estaria feliz.

* * *

Bem... é isso! Espero que tenham gostado! Sentiram muita dor de dente?

Agradecimento à **Amy** por ser um doce e ter betado meu fic. Beijos, fofa.

Quanto a cor dos olhos do Remus... é assim que os imagino, dourados.

Comentem e me digam se gostaram, ok?

Beijos!

Té a próxima!


End file.
